Human TLR2 differs from many of the TLRs in that 1) it forms hetero dimeric [unreadable] complexes with other TLRs (like TLR1 and TLR6); 2) it recognize pathogens with the widest variety. We have optimized the expression of ectodomain using baculovirus expression system, which produce enough quantity samples suitable for structure studies.[unreadable] We have obtained crystals that diffract beyond 3.8 A. Molecular replacement has not been successful so far. We are continuing the study in order to obtain better diffracting crystals and solve the phase.